


LA INVITACIÓN [BLACKDALE/JUCIE FIC]

by Axoloteca



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Blackdale, CHAIN OF IRON, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Chain of Gold, JUCIE, James Herondale - Freeform, Jesse Blackthorn - Freeform, Multi, The Last Hours - Freeform, The Merry Thieves - Freeform, lucie herondale - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axoloteca/pseuds/Axoloteca
Relationships: Grace Blackthorn & Jesse Blackthorn, Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 2





	LA INVITACIÓN [BLACKDALE/JUCIE FIC]

La invitación había sido abandonada en la mesa del recibidor, encima del polvo que reinaba el lugar, un castillo abandonado en ruinas a propósito para aquellos a los que odiaba mi madre con tanta intensidad, este era un mensaje de que el orgullo de los Lightwood había caído, una satisfacción para ella y un disgusto para los demás que la habitaban, pero no para aquellos a los que estaba destinado el mensaje. Ahora los Blackthorn –o lo que quedaba de ellos- poseían este castillo y los Herondale y los Lightwood tenían la culpa.

Podía vagar por las habitaciones a mi placer, pero en las noches no se comentaba nada sobre el asunto del baile, quizá solo lo hablaban mi madre y Grace cuando yo no estaba presente, porque era un tema de vivos, personas que podían asistir, decidir que vestimenta usar, ser saludados y vistos. Alguien como yo no tenía lugar, quizá solo para fisgonear o si mi madre me lo solicitaba, entrar a las habitaciones del Instituto y ver si tenían algún secreto oculto. La carta lo había dejado claro la invitación estaba dirigida a Tatiana Blackthorn y Familia, es decir, yo-Jesse Blackthorn podía ir.

Mi imaginación había vagado infinitamente cada noche, mientras tomaba turnos para sonar las cadenas en el Cementerio Highgate, estos últimos días venía a mi mente el recuerdo de aquella niña perdida en el bosque que deseaba con todo su corazón convertirse en una famosa escritora ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Seguiría ella teniendo el mismo sueño? ¿Se acordará del fantasma que la salvó de aquella trampa de hadas? Yo podría verla pero ella no a mí, no había motivo para seguir pensando en aquel asunto, pasaría de largo como todos los demás. Algunos niños podían verme e incluso hablarme, sus rostros confundidos mientras me daba por vencido en sostener conversación con ellos, para que no creyeran que habían perdido la cabeza. No había sostenido conversación con ninguna persona viva salvo mi madre, Grace y Lucie Herondale -cuando tenía 10 años-. Por supuesto que había hablado con otros fantasmas, habían sucedido situaciones extrañas e incómodas, algunos eran amables y otros hostiles, no los culparía, estarán condenados a existir, pero sin vivir.

Hasta el día de hoy nunca hablé con mi familia sobre aquel incidente en el bosque de Brocelind hace seis años, ni nunca lo haría, no diré que es un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba porque no tengo derecho a eso. Es un acontecimiento que guardaré en mi mente hasta el día que no vuelva a mi conciencia en la noche.

Cuando Grace bajó las escalera vestida en marmol, como una estatua melancólica, supe que había llegado el día del baile de bienvenida para los Carstairs en el Instituto de Londres “Oh, estás aquí.” Dijo sorprendida. “Mamá no ha dicho nada sobre que no puedas ir, de hecho, nada en absoluto… no tenemos grandes conversaciones” agachó su rostro. “Ven conmigo, por favor, nadie me hablará ya que soy nueva aquí en Londres, salvo…” se detuvo un momento “olvídalo, pero contigo a mi lado no me sentiré tan sola”.

Madre no había comentado nada al respecto, ni me había encargado alguna misión. Lo mejor sería no ir al lado de ellas, solo me aparecería una vez dentro del Instituto. Empezaba a pensar que mis motivaciones para ir eran algo extrañas, una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, ver a los sucesores de los mejores shadowhunters que habían existido, que había leído sobre ellos en A History of Notable Shadowhunters, además ¿me afectaría que Lucie Herondale no me pudiera ver? No debería, nuestras familias han estado peleadas desde antes de mi nacimiento, ella no debería ser importante para mí. Si mi madre se hubiera enterado de que ayudé a una Herondale en 1897, ella se hubiera encargado de entregarla personalmente a las hadas o algo peor.

Al ser un fantasma, los medios de transporte tradicionales me parecían absurdos, nuestra forma de viajar seguía siendo un misterio para mí, era como estar dentro de una burbuja con aire que no te llenaba, sino que te sacaba los restos del alma que todavía tenías. Es veloz, pero siempre lo había encontrado frustrante hasta que llegas al lugar que deseas y el aire regresa a ti.

Las luces del Instituto de Londres y los carruajes en la entrada hacían notorio que ahí dentro había una gran celebración, una a la que por fin podría asistir con el apoyo de una invitación que también me incluía. El permiso dentro del edificio estaba hecho y a partir de este momento podría pisar sus interiores cuando quisiera.

En el salón de bailes los Herondale se acercaron a recibirnos amablemente a pesar de la tensión que existía con mi madre. Claramente me ignoraron, porque aunque el señor Herondale podía ver fantasmas yo no era un fantasma ordinario por lo que no notó mi presencia, así que cuando giré a ver hacia Grace, el hijo de los Herondale estaba a su lado y cuando volví mi rostro para observar todo el esplendor de la habitación allí estaba ella, la chica, mi chica del bosque, Lucie Herondale, sus ojos azul pálido me recordaron de repente el piano que estaba solo en un rincón de la sala de estar de Chiswick House, ese piano que no había podido tocar desde mi muerte y esa chica que no había visto durante seis años me parecían ahora tan similares... tan atrayentes y lejanos.

Su rostro lo decía todo, podía verme y yo no podía creerlo, para mi horror se acercó decididamente a donde estábamos con cara de indignación y supe que si intentaba hablarme se vería como una demente, así que corrí tan rápido como un caballo fugitivo en Rotten Row, agarré su muñeca y la saqué de la habitación.


End file.
